Salomon Jehoahaz Abraham
Salomon Jehoahaz Abraham '(ソロモン・ヨアズ・アブラハム, ''Soromon.Yoazu.Aburahamu) był królem, który zjednoczył Alma Toran. Władał jednym z 72 Boskich Szczebli. Po tym, jak jeden z trzech jego Magich zdradził go, stworzył świat, w którym odgrywa się aktualnia fabuła Magi. Jego ukochaną jest Sheba, a synem Aladyn, który przeżył w łonie matki, gdy ta umarła. Wygląd tumblr_n1qc9755tp1rdhbd2o1_1280.jpg|17 lat tumblr_n61zvaPWmr1rdhbd2o1_1280.jpg|22 lata Salomon miał jasną karnację i niebieskie, długie włosy, splecione podobnie jak u swojego syna, Aladyna, z kilkoma luźno zwisającymi, falistymi kosmykami, opadającymi mu swobodnie na ramiona. Jego tęczówki mieniły się w barwach ciemnego szafiru, a trzecie oko było umiejscowione po środku jego czoła, tak jak miało to miejsce w przypadku wszystkich władających 72 Boskimi Szczeblami. Zazwyczaj był ubrany w szaty w kolorach złota, czerwieni i bieli, które odkrywały jego umięśniony brzuch i ramiona. W późniejszych latach zaczął przywdziewać się w bardziej formalne i królewskie stroje: w pelerynę, która luźno spływała mu po plecach, z towarzyszącym jej skomplikowanym białym welonem, uwieńczonym majestatyczną koroną - podobną do Ophanim - spoczywającą na jego głowie. Osobowość Jako bystry obserwator, Salomon był spokojny, rozważny i niezwykle mądry jak na swój młody wiek. Był zapalonym czytelnikiem, kulturologiem, strategiem, naukowcem i magiem. Łatwo było to spostrzec, gdyż często nosił przy sobie książki i poruszał tematy o zróżnicowanej treści, z niezwykłym, charakterystycznym dla niego ożywieniem - zwłaszcza w rozmowach z Ugo. Czasami zachowywał się jak dziecko i towarzyszyła mu przy tym ekscytacja, kiedy stykał się z nieznanymi mu rzeczami, które musiał natychmiast zbadać, aby lepiej zrozumieć istotę ich działania. Nigdy nie bał się mówić ludziom tego, co o nich myślał. Skutkowało to tym, że inni czasem odbierali jego zachowanie za niegrzeczne lub wręcz chamskie. Było to dalekie od prawdy, ponieważ Salomon zachowywał ostrożność w swych szacunkach, jako że był myślicielem. Miał głębokie i osobiste rozumienie honoru, współczucia i tolerancji, zawsze starał się udowadniać jak ważną rolę odgrywają te aspekty. Chciał uczynić świat miejscem spokoju, dobrobytu i równości. Ogromnie cenił i szanował swoich przyjaciół i zawsze zamartwiał się, gdy traktowano go jak przełożonego. Pomimo jego poważnego charakteru, lubił spędzać wolny czas na zabawie z nimi. Obawiano się, iż Salomon może kiedyś okazać się tak samo wyniosły jak jego ojciec i błagano Arbę, by pomogła w utrzymaniu go w stanie "uziemienia", by móc tego uniknąć. Sheba niegdyś określiła go mianem "absolutnie niesamowitej osoby" oraz "dokuczliwej i upartej postaci ojca". Historia Salomon urodził się w Alma Torran, jako syn Davida Jehoahaza Abrahama, przywódcy Magów i pierwszego senatora w ortodoksyjnej "Radzie Starszych". Od małego interesował się sposobem życia innych gatunków oraz kulturą. Jego ojciec był tym, który wraz z towarzyszami stworzył "Gunud" trzysta lat po tym, jak ludzie otrzymali Boskie Szczeble od III Ilaha. Salomon podporządkowywał się wiernie innym gatunkom i był wiernym sługą ojca. Kiedyś w przeszłości przyjął odpowiedzialność za rozszczenie praw głębi "Kontynentalnej Szczeliny", gdzie spotkał się ze Smoczą Matką, jedynym smokiem, który przetrwał z tego gatunku. Powiedziała mu ona, iż żyją od ośmiu tysięcy lat. Opowiedziała mu również wiele różnych rzeczy, które stopniowo zmieniły dotychczasowy tok jego myślenia. Po tym jak odwiedzał ją wiele razy, jego sposób myślenia zmienił się całkowicie. W wieku dwunastu lat, Salomon opuścił stronę ojca i utworzył ruch oporu przeciwko prawosławnemu rządowi Alma Toran i rozpoczął poszukiwania 72 Boskich Szczebli wraz z innymi magami. Kiedy zostały zniesione rządy świątyni i pozostał on królem Alma Toran, Salomon został zdradzony przez jednego ze swoich Magich, którzy mu służyli. Magowie rozpoczęli wielką wojnę, która doprowadziła do unicestwienia Alma Toran. Próbując ratować ocalałych ludzi, Salomon stworzył inny świat, by ich tam wysłać. Umiejętności Salomon znany jest jako twórca Dżinów i nowego świata, w którym rozgrywa się aktualna fabuła, co czyni go bardzo potężnym magiem w całym uniwersum. Według Gyokuen/Arby, Salomon był najsilniejszym magiem w Alma Torran. Mistrzowski Szermierz Salomon był mistrzem miecza, szkolonym pod okiem Arby w czasach swej młodości. Okazał się dość utalentowany w tej dziedzinie i często nawet zastępował miecz różdżką, władając nią, niczym mieczem. Mądrość Salomona Jest to moc, pozwalająca na komunikację z czyimkolwiek Rukh, bądź tym zawartym w żywych lub martwych osobnikach. Powoduje też, iż normalnie ludzie są w stanie usłyszeć wolę Rukh oraz zobaczyć swoją przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość, poprzez wykorzystanie siły Rukh. Ta moc może chwilowo przywoływać dusze zmarłych, jako sposób na rozmowę bez ostatnich pożegnań. Salomon był pierwszym, który posiadał tę umiejętność, stąd nazwa się ją "Mądrością Salomona". Różdżka Salomon posiadał jedną z 72 Boskich Szczebli. Jego różdżka była długim berłem, dorównującym długością jego wzrostowi w dorosłości. Na jej końcu widniała ozdobna kula. Jego różdżka była używana także w roli miecza. Magia : '''Borg:' '''Jest dowodem na bycie magiem. Jest zdolnością defensywną, blokującą wszelkie ataki fizyczne ze złymi intencjami oraz niektóre zaklęcia do pewnego stopnia. Wytrzymałość Borg'a jest zależna od siły danej osoby. : 'Magia Siły: Magia Siły Salomona była zdolna manipulować prawami fizyki. Salomon jest jedyną osobą zdolną używać tej magii z wyjątkiem jego syna, Aladyna. *Dhoruf Sabaha' (''Ciąg Reakcji lub Reakcja Grawitacyjna): Manipulując Dhorrami (siłami) do określonych Reils (ścieżkami) jest on w stanie zmienić podstawowe prawa fizyki w celu odparcia obiektów albo z siebie, albo w kierunku przeciwnym do świata wagi w celu podniesienia obiektu do zewnętrznej atmosfery. *'Dhoruf Luyila' (Akumulacja Grawitacyjna): Salomon wykorzystuje ten czar w celu zwiększenia przyspieszenia ziemskiego na wybranym obszarze powierzchni, by spowodować wchodzenie poszczególnych celów w wysokie prędkości. : 'Zaklęcie Pieczętujące: '''To nienazwane zaklęcie zostałe użyte przez Salomona do zapięczętowania Ill Ilah i Al-Thamen po zniszczeniu Alma Torran. Jest to magia, która swobodnie posługuje się każdym pojęciem "siły" i jest skuteczne nawet przeciwko bogu. Relacje Sheba Na początku oboje nie dogadywali się ze sobą, ze względu na ich sposób postrzegania kodeksu moralnego. Jednak Sheba zdała sobie, po jakimś czasie, sprawę ze swojego nieprawidłowego postępowania, toteż Salomon oświadczył jej, że lubi ją nieco bardziej. Ponieważ czuł, że Sheba przypomina jego z przeszłości, nie potrafił jej bezpośrednio pomóc, ale martwił się o nią i uniemożliwiał jej powrót do poprzedniej drogi, którą dążyła. Traktował ją niemal w ojcowski sposób. Kiedy czuł się winny z powodu swego ojca, Sheba próbowała go pocieszyć, mówiąc mu że zawsze już będzie stała u jego boku, jak i reszta przyjaciół, i że będzie wspierać go całą sobą, co sprawiło że na twarzy Salomona zagościł uśmiech, po czym Salomon podziękował jej. W ciągu tych pięciu lat, przez które się znali, Sheba rozwinęła w sobie silne uczucia do niego. Na pierwszy rzut oka Salomon zdaje się nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, ale gdy Sheba, za namową Arby, poczęła zapraszać go na randki, on ignorował jej zaloty, jako że widział w niej bardziej dziecko, swoją córkę, niż kobietę w "ten konkretny sposób". Zmieniło się to, gdy Sheba stanęła w jego obronie, kiedy rzucano w jego stronę nieuczciwe oskarżenia, które dotyczyły jego ojca. Pokazała tym swoją wielką determinację, dojrzałość i wiarę w niego, na skutek czego Salomon zaczął postrzegać ją w nowym świetle. Kilka miesięcy później stali się kochankami i Sheba zaszła z nim w ciążę. Została później zabita przez Arbę w ich ostatecznej walce, lecz dziecko, które nosiła w swoim łonie, zdołało przeżyć. Sheba powiedziała wtedy Ugo jak będzie mieć na imię ich syn (Aladyn), po czym zmarła. Arba Znała Salomona, odkąd ten był dzieckiem. Arba była dawnym sługą Salomona i jednocześnie jego nauczycielką szermierki. Bardzo go szanowała i nawet po tym, jak uciekli ze świątyni, długo nazywała go jeszcze "młodym mistrzem". Chciała by wszyscy zwracali się do niego po imieniu, ponieważ obawiała się że jeżeli ludzie nie będą zachowywać się jak na równi z nim, może kiedyś stać się tak samo dumny i zarozumiały, jak jego ojciec, i że będzie wierzył, iż jest lepszy od innych. Zawsze dobrze się ze sobą bawili, śmiali z żartów i nosili te same półksiężyce na czołach. Ithnan Salomon głęboko mu ufał. Uraltugo Noi Nueph Salomon myślał o Ugo i traktował go, jak najlepszego przyjaciela. Chwalił jego wynalazki i wszelkie teorie, które ten tworzył. Często były one stosowane w walkach, mimo iż wcześniej Salomon unikał ich i wyśmiewał Ugo z powodu jego postawy i maniakalnego zainteresowania nauką. Mimo tego, co o Salomonie mówili wszyscy wokół, sam Salomon nigdy nie uważał się na najpotężniejszego Maga - uważał, że był nim właśnie Ugo. Ciekawostki *Salomon(سليمان, Sulaymān) w języku arabskim oznacza "pokój". *Postać jest wzorowana na osobie Salomona - starożytnego króla Izraela, opisywanego w chrześcijańskich, judaistycznych oraz islamskich pismach, a także w skryptach Bahaistów, który miał rzekomo władzę nad demonami. Król Salomon jest wspomniany w ''Rybaku i Butelce ''z ''Baśni Tysiąca i Jednej Nocy. *W Alma Toran Arc okazuje się, że Sheba jest w ciąży z Salomonem. Dowiadujemy się również, że ich dziecko ma nosić imię Aladdin. Ponieważ wymagała tego sytuacja, Sheba we wczesnym stadium ciąży, rzuciła zaklęcie na płód, które miało na celu spowolnić wzrost komórki. *Typem kobiety Salomon'a była Sheba. *Miał listę książek, które chciał przeczytać Aladynowi. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Alma Toran Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Zmarła postać Kategoria:Czarodziej